


She's My Sister

by staccato_ramble



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato_ramble/pseuds/staccato_ramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is six when Cora is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Sister

Derek Hale is digging through his toy chest, trying to pick out the perfect thing for show-and-tell when Laura comes into his room and tells him to put on his coat. She may be twelve years old, but Derek is six and that's old enough to know that priorities are important. He ignores her in favor for pulling out the teddy bear his grandma made him, wondering if it would seem babyish.

Laura stomps her foot loudly, telling him again to put on his coat in her I-Think-I'm-The-Alpha voice. This is something else Derek ignores, because Uncle Peter recently pointed out that he doesn't _actually_ have to listen to what his sister says and that's completely changed his world view. Carefully, he sets the bear aside and pulls out a yo-yo instead, trying to walk the dog as Laura storms off. He's trying to walk the dog when she returns with Uncle Peter in tow, bundled up in his own coat and scarf.

"Put your toys away," Uncle Peter says, holding Derek's jacket in one hand, "Talia is in labor and we need to go."

And, even though Uncle Peter is a beta like him, Derek knows that he can't argue with a grown up. So, he pulls on a coat with a huff and ignores Laura's smug grin the entire ride to the hospital. The pack isn't new to babies, so Derek knows that he's got a long, boring wait in the waiting room ahead of him. It doesn't help that his big sister is too annoyed to read to him or Uncle Peter claims to have no opinion when it comes to show-and-tell items.

It's just when Derek thinks that maybe he can sneak away to find something cool from the hospital to bring when a nurse comes and says they can see Mom. Even though he's little, Derek knows that the sharp, metallic smell in the room is blood, but he knows better than to be afraid of it. Mom is just fine, propped up with pillows in the bed and holding a little bundle of blankets with a tired smile. Dad's feeding the new baby in the rocking chair in the corner and, while Laura rushes over to the two of them, Derek gets into bed and presses against his mom's side.

"Hey, buddy," Mom says, running a hand through his hair, "Excited to be a big brother yet?"

This is a talk they've had a lot in the past few months. Derek isn't really sure how to feel about the whole big brother thing. He may have younger cousins, but Laura is his only sibling and, honestly, she seems like more than enough sometimes. Like, right now, when she starts to moan about the new baby hating her because she started to cry once Laura got a hold of her.

His parents exchange a look and, before Derek can really comprehend what's going on, the new baby is crying in Mom's arms as Dad whisks Laura out of the room, saying that she's okay. Mom starts to sing and jostle the baby, who eventually calm downs enough that Derek can get a good look at her. She's got brown eyes and her entire body is smaller than his favorite toy truck, but he can tell she's a werewolf from how she scrunched her face when she cried.

"Her name is Cora," Mom says, voice gentle.

Derek scoots a little bit closer and presses a kiss to his sister's forehead. She doesn't smile or cry, but squirms a little bit and stares at him with bleary eyes before shutting them again. And suddenly, he _knows_ that he will never, ever let anything bad happen to Cora. He'll share all his toys and teach her about the woods and show her that full moons aren't so bad. Everyone in the world will know what a good big brother Derek Hale is.

(He's not even disappointed when Mom says that he can't bring Cora to school for the next day for show-and-tell.)


End file.
